


Hold Me In The Dark

by DragonChild42



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hydra Peter Parker, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Song fic, The Winter Soldier is his own person, a world where civil war never happens, bucky barnes has DID, can you tell i dont know how to tag?, how does tagging work, i promise its coming though, i wrote this without the base content you need for context, okay but these two are seriously so soft, we yeeted her ages ago, what the fuck is canon, yet another gift for smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChild42/pseuds/DragonChild42
Summary: Sheets pooled around their waists, legs tangled together underneath and slivers of light from outside cast shadows over Peter as he gently ran his fingers over the skin where metal met flesh.Or also known as a world where Peter Parker was taken by Hydra and spent a good chunk of time with them before being trained by Winter (Bucky's alt, ie The Winter Soldier) for a year where their relationship only grew into something romantic. This takes place shortly after the two of them actually escape Hydra together, soon to be part of Broken Lives and Destroyed Dreams - a fic series where I actually write out all of their background shit together and give you what you need tofullyunderstand this.





	Hold Me In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smithuoso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithuoso/gifts).

> I wrote something for Smith again because she keeps giving me ideas for drabbles that I adore and can't help but write. 
> 
> I highly recommend listening to the song that this was based on while you read ([ The Dark by Beth Crowley](https://open.spotify.com/track/0LtwAQU0231lWqnCLUNHKl)), some things still won't make much sense given that I haven't posted the actual base content but hey at least you can enjoy it for what it is.
> 
> Also wow before I forget, I promise that I will get to the request made for highschool Peter/Bucky shortly, I've just been a little scattered and life is trying to blow up in my face lately.

Music was playing softly through the radio next to the bed, his lover safely nestled in his arms and starting to drift off after the activity from just a moment earlier. His eyes flickered over to the radio as the song changed only to be immediately distracted by the lips brushing against his bare torso, turning his head to press a gentle kiss to the top of it. A calloused hand carefully rubbed at his back, relaxing the boy in his arms once more as that sleepy gaze was directed at him along with a small smile and earning a faint one in return.  
  
_ Lost one _

_ Tell me do you want to be found _

_ You caught me _

_Moments before I hit the ground_  
  
_  
And I hear_

_ Voices screaming to run away _

_ Yet I see _

_ Not black and white but silver and gray _  
  
Sheets pooled around their waists, legs tangled together underneath and slivers of light from outside cast shadows over Peter as he gently ran his fingers over the skin where metal met flesh. His attention seemed to be caught by the song while his fingers finally went further and skirted over the metal, the comparison of the line to Winter’s arm not going unnoticed by either party as the music continued.  
  
_ I don't trust you _

_ But I want to _

_Please don't let me fall_  
  
_  
I gaze up at the midnight sky_

_ Can't find a single star _

_ There are times when I miss the light _

_ But I'm not afraid of the dark _

_ I'm not afraid of the dark _  
  
Their eyes met for a brief moment in the dim lighting, the soldier’s gaze dropped to where Peter was pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the song other than conflicted, deciding to let it continue playing for now as the other’s hand finally slipped into the metal one and slotted their fingers together.

_ Your whispers _

_ Follow me when I try to leave _

_I fight for _  
  
_ A love that I don't fully believe_  
  


_ In my heart _

_ You're a risk I'm willing to take _

_ But my head _

_ It's telling me there's too much at stake _  
  
  
Winter seemed to tense up at that, his heart rate elevating just enough to catch Peter’s attention as that small hand started to slide over his arm once more, settling over the left side of his chest. He nuzzled into the crook of his neck and pressed as close to him as he possibly could, anything to keep him in the moment instead of the thoughts that threatened to ruin the only quiet moment they’d had in months.  
  
  
_I don't trust you_

_ But I want to _

_Please don't let me fall_  
  
_  
I gaze up at the midnight sky_

_ Can't find a single star _

_ There are times when I miss the light _

_ But I'm not afraid of the dark _

_ I'm not afraid of the dark _

_I'm not afraid of the dark_  
  
  
A soft laugh huffed out across his pulse point, causing him to turn his attention back to the brunette whos face was hidden against him. “YA lyublyu vas.” He murmured softly before pulling back enough to look up at him, the broad hand that had settled on his hip squeezing gently as the song slowly came to a close.  
  
  
_I gaze up at the midnight sky_

_ Can't find a single star _

_ There are times when I miss the light _

_ But I'm not afraid of the dark _

_I'm not afraid of the dark_  
  
  
He paused as he began stroking his thumb over the pale skin that hugged the boy’s every curve, slate blue eyes seemed to be full of light again when they met hazel, causing another brief smile to twitch at his lips. “YA tozhe tebya lyublyu Solnishka.” The words were returned just as quietly he’d received them, surprising Peter in the best way possible before their lips met in a kiss that was full of love in a way that he hadn’t been sure he’d ever feel before Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the translation for the Russian in this:  
Peter's, "I love you"  
Winter's "I love you too Sunshine." (translating Russian is not an exact art but Winter calls him Sunshine/Sun)
> 
> I might be busy but I still love getting and writing requests, please keep making them and I'll get to them as soon as I can!!
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr](https://dragonchild42.tumblr.com) and [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/dragon_child42)!  



End file.
